


Get Wrecked

by mikaross32



Series: One Shots [4]
Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Threesome - M/M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:55:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikaross32/pseuds/mikaross32
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Seo Changbin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: One Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957189
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	Get Wrecked

“  _ Binnie- hyung!! Come on! There’s so much to do here! “  _ Jeongin dragged Changbin out the door of their suite, Seungmin followed behind giving the others their goodbyes. The group was on a small vacation before their comeback next month. Everyone had been falling asleep in the den of their suite last night when the maknaes approached Changbin and proceeded to beg him to spend the next day with them. So there they were, leaving the rest behind, and Changbin just letting their excited puppy pull him along to their first destination. 

Changbin had learned long ago that when these two had an idea it was best to just follow along until they were tired enough to be taken home, but they started in a little café this morning, then ended up at some kind of mall with way too many stores - _ and colors-  _ only to go to the pier for a while, then a carnival, and then a freaking zoo. Changbin had honestly been having a blast, but he’d rather die than to let any of the others know that. 

When Seungmin had pulled him to the carousel on the pier, Changbin had let himself finally let the tough act go and decided to take full advantage of the day while they still could. He pulled Jeongin and Seungmin behind him to every little game he thought he had a chance at winning, they all three gawked at the different animals that would come interact with them, and when they found a convenience store near the hotel they were apparently going to stay in for that night… they may or may not have spent $300 on snacks and junk food. Changbin had noticed that the two would occasionally exchange strange looks with each other. They were clingy, but that was pretty normal with any of the others around too… not to mention he just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off with them, but they were weird in general so he didn’t bother looking into it. 

Everything seemed fine, if not a bit odd, until this point. The trio got into the hotel room and Jeongin led Changbin to sit on the bed with him while Seungmin kicked into action immediately setting up for their night. Seungmin had brought in two duffle bags from the car and set them down in front of the bed. - _ Were those in the car the entire day??-  _ Changbin makes the mental note that he should really start paying more attention. 

Jeongin was acting pretty normal, a little more clingy, but Changbin appreciated any cuddles at all times. Meanwhile Seungmin seemed to be in some sort of trance for a few minutes, pulling one of the chairs from the little table, going in the bathroom four times, checking that the door was latched and the chain was locked several times… Just as Changbin was about to ask him what the hell he was doing he took a deep breath and joined them on the bed, scooting back in between Changbins' legs, effectively smooshing the smaller between himself and Jeongin. 

" _ Hey Binnie… you love us right?"  _ Seungmin was mindlessly kneading into Changbins calves as they were casually huddled together watching TV. Changbin tried to hide any emotion from his tone, " _ Of course I do! I'm glad we got to spend time just the three of us today too! It's nice to get all the attention from our beloved babies on occasion."  _ His voice had faded on him towards the end of that. 

Jeongin was silent but his hands found their way from wrapping the other two to roaming up Changbins waist. He beamed behind them when he felt the older tense at the touch before relaxing more into him. Seungmins' hands slowly trailed their way further up as he felt Changbin relax more, " _ Would you do anything for us Hyung?"  _ Changbin wiggled a little but gave up realizing he was literally trapped in place,  _ "Yes. I would do anything for you two to make you happy."  _

Jeongins' hands drifted up to his chest and Changbin took in a small gasp as his nipples were gently flicked and then rubbed between their maknae’s fingers. Seungmin wrapped his hands around Changbins knees and pushed them apart over Jeongins' legs, " _ So you would let us fuck you? The two of us. Like… together? ''  _ Changbin gulps. He licks his lips and tries to will his voice to work as Jeongin starts pressing soft kisses on his neck, licking up his ear, " _ Yes."  _ He can barely get words out in a whisper, " _ I trust you two. I love you and if that's what you want then I would let you do it." _ Changbin internally grimaced,  _ his sub was showing,  _ but he meant what he said. 

Seungmin sits up and turns his face to the side but doesn't look at either of the two behind him, " _ Even if we went hard. If we tied you to that chair and had our way with you. Played with you and edged you until we get bored enough to fuck you?"  _ Seungmin was hiding a scary smile. Jeongin was holding Changbin in place with an arm across his chest as he bit down on his pulse point and his other hand palmed him through his shorts. " _ Would you like it if we used you as if you're nothing more than a toy for us and then split your ass open with our cocks till you pass out from either the pain or the pleasure? Even if you passed out don't expect us to stop until we're done with you."  _

Changbin whimpers. His head is floaty and his skin feels like it's on fire, " _ Yes Seungmin. Please. Want that... Use me… Please."  _ The teasing hands leave him and Changbin is left to try and pull himself together on the bed. Seungmin and Jeongin start taking things out of one of the duffels and organizing them on the bottom of the bed while Changbin just watches in silence. 

Cuffs, ropes, a ball gag, an assortment of plugs and dildos of all sizes -why's _ that one have a remote next to it?- _ a blindfold, cockring, lube - _ so many lubes-  _ The maknae line brought a whole damn sex shop. 

Seungmin spares a glance at Changbin with a dark tone set in his features, " _ Clothes off. Think of a safe word and then come sit in this chair. "  _ Changbin stares blankly for a second before he stands up and starts pulling his shirt off. He unbuttoned his shorts and takes a deep breath before swiftly yanking them down, boxers going with them and pooling at his feet. As he steps out of them his brain trails off  _ well we're gay… they're younger than me… uhh…  _ His feet are leading him to the chair between the two boys and his mouth spits it out before he's even settled on the word, " _ Noona. My safe word is Noona."  _

Jeongin looks stuck between saying ew and what the fuck but he and Seungmin exchange and shrug and he's pushing Changbins shoulder down to make him sit. " _ Okay hyung. If we hear Noona then we'll stop everything. Only call us sir from now on. No talking unless we speak to you. And behave. Or I'll make sure you cry."  _ Jeongin was fastening thick leather cuffs to Changbins wrists and ankles as Seungmin spoke. He dug in the duffle bag for another moment before pulling another strap of leather, this one thin and decorated with an O-ring on the center. It was promptly wrapped around Changbins' throat and secured with a padlock in the back before Jeongin was moving on to attach each limb to a part of the chair or just immobile behind Changbins back. 

Changbin was already feeling rather pliant before they strapped him to this chair. But as Seungmin slipped a weird metal circle down his shaft he held back his shutters. " _ This is just to make sure you don't cum without our permission… but it will also hurt a little if you try to wriggle around too much, okay?" _ Changbin watched as the cockring of sorts was secured at the base of his growing cock, then the other part of it being gently guided around the under part of his balls. " _ Y-yes sir." _ Changbin replied shyly. 

Seungmin made sure the cockring was in proper order and pulled Changbins ass forward so his hole was nice and open for them to play around with. Jeongin worked in tune with him and threaded a rope through the ring of Changbins collar, down his torso and through a small ring attached to his now harder dick before pulling the slack and tying the excess behind Changbins shoulders. 

Changbin squeaked when his chest was lurched forward toward his belly button but reminded himself to just breathe and accept the strain of this position. They clearly knew what they were doing and he felt safe. With that thought Changbin felt his mind drift further away and his eyes glossed over as his body relaxed into his confinement. 

Seungmin and Jeongin each leaned down and gave Changbin a sweet kiss before grabbing the room key and heading to the door, " _ Be good slut, we'll be back." _ Changbin couldn't find the words to reply before the door was shut behind the two doms. The air was crisp, Seungmin had turned the ac low in his preparations earlier. But with this position, being alone, his cock standing tall and flushed… Changbin felt the sweat beading on his forehead. 

Changbin couldn't have said how long they were gone. He had been stuck in this chair the entire time, not able to do anything but wait and stare at all the things laid out in front of him. Once the door was being opened again Changbin had let himself fall into subspace and wouldn't have cared if he saw anyone besides Jeongin or Seungmin walk through. 

The two come walking in, locking the door back and projecting such a strong aura that all three could tell it was game time. " _ Jeongin, how should we start?" _ Seungmin didn't exude anything but confidence as he crouched down at Changbins side. Jeongin went to the other side and ran his fingers down the rope connecting Changbins upper and lower half, giving it a few tugs as if he was already bored, " _ I say we get this sluts ass ready."  _ Jeongin reached up and grabbed Changbins hair, pulling his head back harshly, " _ I want to see him beg for us to just fuck him. Want him to cry because we stuff anything but our cocks in him for a while."  _

His hair getting yanked caused the rope to pull on his swelling balls, pulling a jolt from him. The sensation, plus hearing their precious Innie say something so dark, forced a loud whine out of Changbin. He heard Seungmin say something as he stood up but didn't register what words were said. Best he can figure is it was something about being quiet as his jaw is pried open by one of them, the other stuffing his mouth with a ball, then their palm pushed it against his mouth and covered his nose as hands came behind him to fasten the straps in place for it. 

Changbins eyes stare wide at Seungmin and tears start to form as the younger pulls away with a soft chuckle. The gag along with the position made it hard for Changbin to be able to look down, but he felt hands roaming his thighs pushing them further apart, kneading firm circles into his flesh. Everything thus far had been rather mild… the cockring was definitely advanced, and who knew that little I.N had it in him to dirty talk like a professional… but the night was still young and Changbin was more than ready to see what would happen. 

Jeongin had grabbed one of the flavored lubes from the bed while Seungmin had picked up a riding crop. Both communicating without words while Changbin laid still, his head relaxed back as much as he could stand since the gag was forcing his mouth open so much.

Just as Changbin felt he could let his body relax more he felt a tongue prodding at his entrance at the same time as leather was tracing a line down his dick. The sound of a cap being popped open and Muffled breaths were the only sounds in the room. 

Jeongin held the bottle just above Changbin and he watched the gel fall from the bottle and drip down honey skin. He let it reach just passed Changbins’ hole and dodged down to catch it with his tongue, easing it back up and spreading it all around his rim - _ fireball flavored-  _ Jeongin said nothing about it, but quite enjoyed the taste as he let himself fall into his task, knowing and trusting Seungmin in his coming up. 

Seungmin slid the end of the crop all over Changbin’s torso, his thighs, even gave him a few light pats on the tops of his feet. He gave Jeongin the time to get immersed in eating Changbin out before he decided to land the first smack. 

Changbin was already panting with how Jeongins’ tongue seemed to be tracing every inch of his ass, letting the pleasure take over all his senses until he heard the sound of skin being hit followed by a sharp pain on his upper thigh. His reaction was stifled by the gag but still made it past his throat. With no time to recover another sharp slap, and a more intense sting flowed from the same area of his other thigh, this time only pulling a quiet whine from him.

Seungmin was methodical in landing sharp blows all over Changbins’ legs. He was careful to avoid hitting Jeongin, but also focused on finding what spots got more of a jolt from their victim. He saw Jeongin start pushing a finger in alongside his tongue and decided to get more serious. The next hit landed hard enough to start bruising instantly on the top of Changbin’s left hip. 

Changbin was floating on a cloud of equilibrium between the pain of Seungmins’ torture and the pleasure of Jeongins’ fingers now sculpting a masterpiece into his walls. Seungmin made sure to hit in a different place almost every time, almost randomly, and the time between each sharp kiss was just as unpredictable. No matter what Changbin did he couldn’t learn to anticipate where or when, but he was getting used to the shock of each time. A sharp slap would send a jolt up his spine each time, the skin would start to tingle and he could almost feel blood rush to the abused skin. Jeongin was careful to avoid hitting at the right angle, surely on purpose, but his careful pushes, gentle curves, the expert spread of his fingers… it was all blissful. 

The two worked Changbin up like this for a while, Changbins’ skin was ranging in shades of red, some spots that Seungmin had focused on throughout were welting a bit. Jeongin had four fingers working in and out of him and Seungmin was using the crop to tease Changbins' balls, pushing the tip of his leaking shaft around and playing with the idea of actually landing a hit on the sensitive area. Just as he was about to rear back with the riding crop Jeongin pulled out of Changbin and started looking at some of the toys they had brought with them. 

Seungmin sighed but dropped the crop, walked behind Changbin and pet his hair. He wiped a few tears off his cheek, “ _ You okay?”  _ Changbin couldn’t speak but his eyes looked into Seungmins’ full of lust, wanting more. He slid his hands down Changbin, thumbing at his hips and then adding more pressure rubbing on the aching skin. Jeongin looked at him and held up one of the vibrators asking the silent question. It wasn’t the biggest they had brought but it would sit just right and drive Changbin crazy. Seungmin nods his approval and keeps playing with the tops of Changbins’ legs, roughly squeezing at his balls as Jeongin falls back to the floor. 

There was enough lube seeping out of Changbin that Jeongin didn’t see the need for more, he stretched an index finger to trace his rim before quickly pushing the toy all the way in and grabbing at the flesh of his ass under them. Changbin jerks again and Seungmin gives him a warning smack to the underside of his dick, “ _ I told you not to move.” _ Changbin huffs out of his nose and relaxes again as they palm into his blazing skin.

Jeongin took some rope and tied it around the base of the vibrator, then strategically wrapping excess around thighs and hips to secure everything in place and ensure nothing would be moving, " _ Just hold that for me will you? I even tied in place so your loose ass won't drop it on the floor!"  _ Jeongin hit a button on the remote on the last word causing Changbins eyes to shoot around to find which one was the culprit.

" _ Oh calm down slut. Not like there's anything you can do about it right now."  _ Seungmin spit out, clawing up his sides. The vibrator may have been on the lowest setting but with that being the only sense of pleasure he could feel every bit of it stuffing him. Jeongin and Seungmin stood in front of him just watching,  **plotting.**

" _ Hey Innie, why don't we just plan to go up a notch everytime he tries to move? Bet he'll be at the max setting in no time."  _ Just as Jeongin was about to reply Changbin bucked his hips the best he could, willingly or not Jeongin pressed the button and the vibrator kicked up a notch in speed,  _ " I think even he liked the idea!"  _ The two laughed as they watched Changbin squirm to try and adjust to the teasing.

He could handle this. It wasn't that strong yet. It wasn't hitting too hard in the right spot. He would make sure to piss them off just because he could. This would be easy. Changbin recited his little mantra over and over in his head, not even realizing Jeongin had moved to stand over his face. When he felt fingers pinch at his nipples his eyes shot open. He let a huff out of his nose but tensed his body to keep from moving. Jeongin kept pinching and lightly twisting at the rosy buds and lips wrapped around his leaking cock. Changbin groaned, his lower half jerking despite his attempts to lock himself in place.

Barely missing around beat the setting bumped up around again and Seungmin hollowed his cheeks sucking harder. If Changbin could scream he would be causing noise complaints in this stupid hotel room. Jeongin pulled the chain from his pocket and brought it around Changbins chest so the older wouldn't get to see what it was. Just as Seungmin forced himself till his nose was touching skin on Changbin, Jeongin was clamping each nipple into a vice, proud of himself for getting the positioning right. 

Changbin yelped through the gag when he felt his nipples get squeezed tightly into the clamps. His body twitched and- _ oh shit… _ now it was strong enough. Jeongin took the chain joining the two nipple clamps and pulled it up to the collar, attaching it with a d-clip. Just as he gave it a little tug he watched Seungmin start nudging at Changbins hole while he slapped his dick onto his tongue. 

Changbins body was visibly tensed, the ripples of his abs accented by a sheen of sweat and veins all over the expanse begging to be licked, chest heaving with the torture of the multiple stimulations. Jeongin leaned down and let his fingers dance over his collar bones, his mouth connected to the sweet column of Changbins neck and he let his teeth sink into it as he sucked hard on the flesh. He felt something wet splatter on his cheek and pinched with his teeth harder before pulling away and wrapping his hands around a throat.

" _ What the fuck you whore!? You think it's okay to get your fucking spit on me?" _ Jeongins voice sent shivers down the other twos spines and he clicked the button on the remote once again as he threw his head spitting right onto Changbins face. 

Changbins eyes were so wide he was scared his eyeballs would pop out. Jeongins voice was terrifying. Seungmin had even stopped sucking him off, but kept playing with the vibrator, even trying to add a finger in next to it. Things happened so fast that Changbin felt his throat being constricted tighter, the bitten area feeling like fire, the vibrator being forced into the right angle, the anger radiating off Jeongin, then his eyes and face were splattered with spit. He flinched hard and felt the vibrator turn up yet again as his mind finally glitched. 

Jeongin stood, hands at his sides, as Changbins eyes blinked slowly before sliding open full of tears. He looked so pitiful as tears and spit ran relays on crimson cheeks, beautifully spread around a baby pink sparkly ball. Jeongin was palming himself without even realizing it until he heard Seungmin again,  _ "Hey grab lube and switch with me." _

Seungmin was there petting his hair and cooing at him softly as he sobbed. Changbin didn't want them to be upset with him. He couldn't handle that right now. He wanted to be good, and them to use him. Changbin felt the gag being pulled from his mouth, spit still connecting his lips to it. Seungmin used two fingers two gather it and trailed the drool around his mouth, Changbin laid there holding his mouth open obediently. " _ What's your color Binnie?"  _ Seungmin’s voice was soft, genuine. 

Changbin took advantage of being able to move his jaw and gulped thinking it over, " _ I'm good. Green. So green. "  _ Seungmin gave him a warm smile before his features completely changed again, "  _ Then suck."  _ He shoved his spit covered fingers into Changbins mouth before the older could say anything, feeling a tongue swipe between his digits like velvet. 

Changbin was so focused on not gagging as Seungmins fingers tickled the back of his throat that he was pleasantly shocked to feel fingers stretching his ass even more. Jeongin was gentle enough to avoid actual harm but he was making quick work of getting three fingers to fuck into him as the vibrator worked alongside relentlessly. 

Jeongin was three deep, the goal was four, but it was getting easier to thrust his fingers so he turned the vibrator on its highest setting and continued to fuck into Changbin. Just as their hyungs eyes rolled back and he moaned like gravel was in his throat he gagged on the fingers in his mouth and let out a whine as his hips tried to buck up again.

Changbin groaned as the dry orgasm shredded his nerves. Now that he knew that was the feeling he was positive it was already the third one tonight. He could hear his heart pounding through his body and had completely ignored Seungmins fingers in favor of panting for air in his lungs. 

Jeongin was getting impatient watching Changbin have all the pleasure and untied the ropes to pull the vibrator out with the fingers that were inside him. He turned around grabbing the biggest dildo they had brought and started lubing it up as Seungmin freed Changbin from the chair, guiding him to the floor on his hands and knees. 

Changbins eyes were glossed over, his breathing was eerily calm… the tone of his features showcasing he was deep in his headspace. Seungmin used the rope that had his cock, nipples, and throat all tied into one to make him crawl between the two beds. Seungmin sat on the bedside and put the rope leash between his teeth, leaning over to grab some cooling oil. He sat it on the middle of Changbins' back, right by his spine and caged his head between his hands, " _ Keep your head down." _ Trusting he would do anything he was told, Seungmin went about lighting three candles on the nightstand, occasionally tugging the little rope by jerking his head back. 

Jeongin crawled to sit behind Changbin and was shamelessly checking out both of his other partners in the position they were in. He received a nod from Seungmin and set to guiding the large dildo to Changbins fluttering hole which as it dripped with spit and lubes. He impatiently pushed the first inch of it in, not surprised at how it was easily accepted. He reminded himself to go slower when he reached halfway seeing how wide the girth would get.

Changbin relied on his breathing to keep him relaxed and calm as he felt Jeongin shove the toy into him deeper, thumbing with internal joy as it was wiggled in circles as he felt it go even further into him. Seungmin was simply petting his head and whispering praises as he tried to be still and quiet, he could feel his hole starting to stretch for the girth slowly being coaxed into him.

Every centimeter started to feel like more of a burning stretch. Each second Changbins prostate was being brushed against, making him want to push his hips back. He felt Jeongins other hand come to rub his lower back as the biggest part was pushed gently into him. The stretch was incredible, slightly uncomfortable, but once it was all the way in and he took a few deep breaths his body ached for more as he was stuffed so full.

Seungmin had spread what smelt like coconut oil all over his back while Jeongin took over in whispering the praises - _ and also tying ropes to keep the dildo from moving too much- _ all too soon Jeongin’s warmth was gone from behind Changbin. Seungmin tugged loosely at the rope, Changbin responding immediately and looking up at him, " _ Color? You can speak."  _ Changbin paused, knowing he was about to have hot wax dropping into his skin and wanting to get the first moments of that over with. He gulped, " _ G-Green." _ No more words were needed. 

Jeongin came back around to where he could cradle Changbins face and pressed a soft kiss to their pets mouth, their lips locking together full of nothing but care, love,  _ safety. _ It was the perfect distraction for Seungmin who took his opportunity to take the white candle and hover it above Changbins toned, glistening back. As soon as Jeongin pulled away from their embrace he tilted the candle gently and his eyes followed the first two drops of wax falling in slow motion only to land right next to each other on Changbins left shoulder blade. 

All three gasped as different volumes. The wax dried into a beautiful splotch pure white as if veiling their acts with innocence. Seungmin and Jeongin shared a look before the candle was tipped again pouring puddles down the center of Changbins tensed back, wax falling down his skin like water on silk until it dried in its spots. Jeongin noticed Changbins hips twitching each time the heat connected to his skin and sat his back against the side of the bed to get comfortable and watch.

Seungmin got bored of the white and set it back on the table picking up the red candle,  _ " You're taking this pretty well Binnie." _ He pat his flushed cheek as his other hand tilted the new color at Changbins shoulder and drew a line in the air across the top of his back. Changbin sucked in a breath and whimpered out.  _ This was amazing.  _ He didn't dare speak but he also couldn't trust his voice at the moment. 

Seungmin was making a masterpiece molding the red and white together on the glazed whiskey skin. When he reached the lower part of Changbins back he didn't waste a second and dumped the rest of the melted red to drip down Changbins trembling globes. The streaks of red painting a plump ass reaching all the way down the backs of his thighs. 

Changbin felt like searing water just bounced off the top of his ass and trickled down each cheek. Jeongin had pushed the dildo harshly at the same time and he couldn’t hold back a shout at all of the stimulation. His already flushed cheeks were blazing as the two doms laughed above him casually going about their time.

Seungmin set the red candle down and looked at Jeongin, holding the black one out to him as he picked the white one back up. From the outside looking in they were enjoying this way too much. But they also knew just how much Changbin was loving it by the way he was panting and choking back sniffles as he cried at their torture. 

The two tipped their candles at the same time, as soon as the wax made contact with skin Changbins back arched beautifully and he let out a sob that gave each dom chills.  _ Perfection. _ They worked wonderfully together accenting their art with more white and streaks of black wherever skin showed until Changbins elbows buckled and his face was pushing into the hotel carpet, " _ Please. Please fuck me. Please. I- I need more." _ Well…. Who the hell were they to deny such a sweet request? 

Seungmin blew out their candles and set them on the nightstand while Jeongin used a firm grip on the base of the dildo to direct Changbin up onto the bed Seungmin had been sitting on. They worked together to remove the rope from Changbins collar and off of the cockring, careful not to jostle him too much before setting him on all fours.

Out of nowhere Jeongin grabbed all fistful of hair pulling his neck back at an uncomfortable angle, " _ We gotta get this wax off first" _ Changbins eyes went wide and before he could protest Jeongin was gliding two fingers gracefully under the blanket of dried wax draping Changbins ribs, peeling it from the skin in mostly one piece. Some bits broke off, but there wasn't any time to care as Jeongin repeated the moves again closer to the right of Changbins spine. Changbin did his best to stay still, and quiet… thanks to Seungmin using oil it didn't hurt that much, but there was still a tug here and there and it was more sensitive seeing how they had just poured hot wax on the skin.

Jeongin pulled little by little, switching to the other side when he was about an inch away from Changbins spine. Just as he was almost finished he had also gotten the ropes around Changbins hips and ass off, pulling most of that wax off too and decided to start playing while he worked the rest of the wax off. 

Seungmin was swiftly putting things back into their bag, clearing off the other bed as he let Jeongin have his fun. A particular moan pulled his focus and he got lost for a moment watching Jeongin peel the wax and thrust the large dildo into Changbin simultaneously. He took a deep breath and looked back at the bed before reaching to the top for the middle of the comforter and just pulling it down knocking everything to the floor in a crumpled pile with it. - _ fuck patience right now- _ when he turned back around he could only give Jeongins confused gaze a shrug. 

It felt like things were taking forever. Changbin had been in this position for what felt like hours and his elbows had given up on him once already. Regardless he sucked a shaky breath in and locked his mind to stay in place.  _ -Be good. Just how they want you. Its worth it.-  _ Changbins train of thought was broken by Jeongin rubbing the dildo against that abused little bundle of joy and pushing it as deep as it would go. He practically barked at the sensation while he heard the two behind him let out dark laughs. Before he could even gather himself from it all his hole was empty and he was shouting at a hard smack to his ass. 

Seungmin had grabbed Jeongins wrist that was fucking Changbin and pulled the dildo out then promptly released the wrist to spank Changbins ass where there were still beautifully multicolored streaks. Their toy made sweet noises as he used one arm to rest across its lower back, harshly spanking and slapping the remaining wax to the floor. Each hit had another strangled noise pouring from Changbin and his hole fluttering around nothing, begging to be filled. 

Satisfied with the mostly wax free real estate Seungmin clicked his tongue using his hands to spread Changbins cheeks apart, " _ You've been so good… Shame you couldn't keep you fucking mouth shut."  _ Changbin feared a punishment but was semi relieved when he was yanked backwards to stand again and a new gag was being placed between his slacked lips. Something in him snapped a little and as Jeongin was trying to fasten the straps just above the collar he bit down onto the bar and jerked his head to the side as he thrashed his body a little. 

Jeongin was shocked as the gag was ripped from his hands and even more so when in an instant Seungmin had Changbins back pressing into the opposite mattress and three fingers stuffed in both his ass and his mouth. Seungmin was the epitome of dominance as he spit on Changbins face, " _ Don't you  _ **_dare_ ** _ start acting out now. Tell me why I shouldn't just shove my dick down your throat for that? Why shouldn't I force you to choke on my cock until I shoot my cum right into that pretty little stomach, then tie you down to this bed and make you watch me make Jeongin cum all over you just so we can leave you with a vibrator in your ass again?"  _ Changbin thrashed under Seungmin as he was being overwhelmed by hands, the words, the shock. He didn’t know what came over him at that moment; he had just let his body do what it wanted without thought. 

Jeongin stood back watching as the muscles and veins flexed and rolled within Seungmins arms. He was talking low and deep piercing Changbins ears with filth as his fingers wiggled and squirmed inside of him. Too soon Changbins body relaxed under him and Seungmin was glancing back to find Jeongin,  _ " Grab those leather cuffs and hand them here."  _

Changbins hands had been cuffed together again and he was laid horizontally across the bed, bit gag actually secured in his mouth now. Jeongin used the chain holding his wrists together to lift his upper body up and slipped under. He situated their legs with a firm grip on Changbins hips and laid back onto the bed with his dick lined up with Changbins pink swollen ass. 

Seungmin had eyed Changbin the entire time that Jeongin was getting under him, his expression daring Changbin to try something again. Just as Jeongin settled he was crawling to hover above both of them, reaching down to wrap his hand around his and Jeongins’ cocks together. 

Despite his episode of brattiness not 10 minutes ago, Changbin felt all the fight leave his body once his arms were rendered useless again. He laid in blank consent waiting until he felt someone maneuvering him to lay on top of their own naked body, the warm skin against his own forcing a shiver out. He held back a whine when Jeongin got still under him, his brain not catching up to what was happening until he saw Seungmin crawling on the bed and slotting his legs to fit between theirs.

Seungmin never left his silent staring contest with Changbin as he slowly ran his index finger over his and Jeongins’ leaking tips, softly stroking their mixed precum onto their lengths to join the lube coating them. He got a firm grip again and ran his tongue across his bottom lip,  _ “ Color?”  _ Changbins’ pupils dilated as his eyes were locked onto the usually puppy dogs eyes hovering above him, “ _ Green.”  _

Seungmins’ mouth curved into a menacing smirk as he eased his and Jeongins’ dicks into Changbins’ tight heat, Jeongin pushing Changbins’ shoulders from under them in order to get everything situated. As soon as they were as deep as they could get, their balls flush with each others, Seungmin watched a single tear fall from Changbins’ eye and his entire face fall, the last hint of emotion in the eldest coming in a soft, weak plea, “ _ Please.”  _

Jeongin gasped once he felt his and Seungmin being forced together inside of their hyung. He kept a protective grasp of Changbins’ sides as his entire body relaxed into total submission between them. When he locked back onto Seungmin he was given a nod as fingers dragged across his lower body to grab Changbins’ hips. Jeongin pulled his hips back as he felt Changbin being lifted from him in order to make things easier and as he started to push himself back in he pushed his head into the mattress when he felt Seungmins’ cock dragging out on top of his own. 

It took all they had to not lose control with the friction between them being pushed against each other as they made a slow start at fucking into their precious toy together. 

After a few minutes of their painfully slow pace they let out loud moans due to Changbin clenching his ass weakly, “ _ Mo-more. Please. Ne-need more.”  _ Seungmin felt Jeongin tense underneath them and he pulled his hips back feeling how Jeongin pushed in faster against him. They easily set a quicker pace together and collectively fucked into Changbin just barely smacking skin together as their minds were clouding with the pleasure. 

Jeongin was panting as he felt the combination of their work dripping down his body. His face, his chest, his ribs, his thighs, he felt the tiny droplets of sweat getting cold as they raced to pool onto the sheets. Seungmin took one look at the red bodies beneath him and ran his hands up Changbin until they wrapped around the back of Jeongins’ shoulders, Pulling them both to sit up as best they could while he scooted back and he situated Changbin to the new position. They barely missed a beat as he followed Jeongin pulling back and they both snapped into Changbin together. 

The room turned into a studio of all their sounds as they set to fucking into Changbin together, recklessly chasing their highs. If Changbin still had a brain it wasn’t operating anymore as his body was held by the two sweaty bodies fucking into him mercilessly. His cuffed arms had been thrown over Seungmins’ neck, there were hands wrapped around his hips with a crushing grip, arms wrapped under his own and a burning chest being pressed into his sensitive back. 

Jeongin felt Seungmins’ thrusts slowing down and losing their matched rhythm and sped up a little as he could feel Seungmins’ dick pulsing against his own, “ _ D- Don’t pull out ti- till I cum too.”  _ Words were hard as he felt the coil tightening in his lower stomach. Seungmin came with a loud grunt as soon as he registered what Jeongin said and his eyes screwed shut while his head swam in pleasure. 

Jeongin felt Seungmin still with the last of his orgasm and tightened his hold on Changbins’ hips even more as the cum made it even easier to fuck into their abused toy. He snapped his hips harshly going hard and deep as he could feel Changbin clenching tighter and Seungmin going on top of him.

Seungmin collected himself and stayed put as Jeongin had asked while the youngest let himself be possessed by the pleasure. He worked quickly and got Changbins swollen cock and balls out of their punishing confinement, throwing the device across the room and wrapping his fist around Changbin as Jeongin started to lose his pace. He stroked Changbin with a hard grasp quickly trying to distract himself from the overstimulation as well as bring Changbin to his own climax. 

Changbin was lost to the pleasure as he was getting drilled into and his entire body tensed as the fist around his dick was finally bringing him to completion. Jeongin let out a staccato of moans as his back arched into Changbin and his load was shot to join Seungmins’ and all the lube used through their night. Changbin felt his lower body being pushed from behind as he heard Jeongin cum, throwing him into his own orgasm, vision blacking out and his mind going entirely empty as his head fell back against a shaky shoulder. 

Jeongin and Seungmin held onto Changbin as his body convulsed with how hard he came, easing him to the side gently as they both slid out of him and tried to gain their own bearings. Jeongin laid flat on the bed, the ceiling being quite interesting while he reminded himself how to actually breathe. Seungmin came back next to him and lifted a ragdolled Changbin up as Jeongin logged back into life, “ _ C’,mon Innie. Got a bath going for you two.”  _

Jeongin reluctantly followed him and got into the relaxingly warm water. They worked together to clean Changbin up and he quickly handled himself as Seungmin was drying Changbin off and taking him to the clean bed. Once Jeongin was lying with Changbin flopped on top of him Seungmin tossed him the TV remote and went to shower himself off. 

No one spoke another word for the rest of the night, the doms making Changbin drink some water and making sure he was comfortable - _ Not that a sub zoned Binnie would say anything at this point.-  _ before they all cuddled up and fell asleep listening to each other's breathing and calmed heartbeats. 

When they rejoined the rest of their group the next day they gladly went back into the swing of normalcy, nothing being mentioned for weeks.

Well… Two weeks… Two weeks until they were all out to eat and Jisung broke the silence of everyone's meal, “ _ Hey guys… Where did you three go that day? You know… when you disappeared and ghosted all of us, only to return the next day with Changbin looking like he got jumped?”  _

Changbin choked on his food, Seungmins’ eyes nearly fell out of his head, Jeongin sprayed coke all over Hyunjin. 


End file.
